


Sad boy hours

by punkkkkboi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie’s Dad is an asshole, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkkkkboi/pseuds/punkkkkboi
Summary: “Richie we need to talk, sit down.” Richie’s father boomed as Richie made his way into the dining room. “Dad what’s going on?” Richie said, looking like a deer trapped in headlights. Just then, Richie noticed the several empty beer bottles on the table. “What’s going on? What’s going on?! Well I found a letter in your desk addressed to your little ‘friend’.” His father snarled.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 63





	Sad boy hours

**Author's Note:**

> TW - abuse - homophobic slurs - blood

“Richie we need to talk, sit down.” Richie’s father boomed as Richie made his way into the dining room. “Dad what’s going on?” Richie said, looking like a deer trapped in headlights. Just then, Richie noticed the several empty beer bottles on the table. “What’s going on? What’s going on?! Well I found a letter in your desk addressed to your little ‘friend’.” His father snarled. 

Richie’s dad has never been a nice guy. He was a drunk, he was a piece of shit. And most of all, he hated Richie. His eyes always filled with rage when talking to the son he wished was never born. Richie’s mother had to have known what a monster her husband had turned into. Couldn’t she hear from upstairs?

“D-dad I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie stuttered. His dad must have been able to tell that he was lying. “Oh you fucking know. You’re 16, not a dumbass kid.” His dad pushed out of the chair he was sitting in, creating a screech as the wood scraped against the kitchen tile. “You think I wouldn’t find your love letter?” “Dad I-“ Richie started, but his dad cut him off. “Don’t try to fucking explain! You think I wouldn’t find out about you being a fag!?” Richie’s eyes began to well with tears, just then his father slapped him across the face, making him fall to the ground. “You’re a man! Don’t fucking cry!” His dad screamed. “Get out of my fucking house.” “Dad please-” His dad then grabbed a bottle off of the table and threw it at his son. “Get. Out.” He attempted to get up, falling into the ground. His father kicked him in the side and shoulder, “Get up. Now.” Richie pushed himself off of the ground, getting glass in his hands in the process. “Go to the fucking faggots house for all I care, come home when you know how to be respectful.” His dad threw one more punch and Richie swiftly picked himself off the ground, his adrenaline taking over, and raced to the door. He struggled with the lock for a second but as soon as it was open he didn’t look back and he left his hell hole of a house. 

Richie ran out of his house and down the road. He knew Beverly could help him, or at least he hoped she could. He slowed and his shaky hands pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his friend's number. “Hey Rich, what’s up?” Beverly asked. “Beverly I’m coming to your house right now, my dad-“ Richie’s voice broke. “Rich- I can't, I'm not home I-I’m so sorry.” Beverly stumbled over her words. “It’s fine, I- I can go to Eddie’s, yeah.” Richie hung up the phone and fiddled with it in his hands for a moment, wincing at it grazing the cuts littering his fingers. He took a deep breath and began to try and call Eddie. 

~ 

“Goodnight Eddie-bear!” Mrs.Kaspbrak called up the stairs. “Goodnight mama.” Mrs.Kaspbrak then walked out the door on her way to her night shift at the grocery store. Eddie replied as he opened his bedroom door, just then his phone began to ring. “Hey what’s up?” “Eddie?” Richie said softly as his voice began to crack. Eddie’s stomach dropped, “Richie what’s wrong? What’s going on?” “My dad- I need some help.” “Richie tell me what’s happening?” “Can I come over?” Richie asked, voice still weak. “Yes my mom is gone at work.” And with that, Richie hung up the phone. Richie felt like he was going to throw up but he only had to walk a couple more blocks, so he decided to run the rest of the way. 

Eddie sat on his front porch, waiting for Richie to arrive. Soon enough Richie came running down the street. His adrenaline was crashing but he knew he had to get there before the inevitable happened. “Richie!” Eddie called towards his boyfriend. Richie ran directly into his friend, holding him tight, despite the bruises forming on his arms. “Eddie, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-“ Richie began to sob into Eddie’s neck. Richie has a bruise forming on the side of his eye and blood running down his nose and mouth, he looked like a mess, me  _ was  _ a mess. “Hey Richie, it’s okay. Baby let’s go inside.” Eddie then opened the door and led Richie in. The taller boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “Ed’s I think I might pass out-“ Richie mumbled, swaying his body back and forth. “Okay umm, here sit down and I’ll be back in a second.” Eddie walked Richie over to the cold leather couch. Eddie then ran into the bathroom and grabbed all of the medical supplies he could find. He could replace whatever he used tomorrow, but at that moment he was only worried about Richie. 

“Hey Rich? I’m gonna need you to tell me what happened so I know what to do.” Eddie said, putting a clam facade on as his mind was racing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean for him to find it I-“ Richie didn’t notice when the tears started to roll down his cheeks again. “Richie what are you talking about?” “He found the letters Ed’s, he fucking found the letters and beat me up for being a fag.” He cried. “Hey shh, baby. It’s okay.” Eddie said softly, pulling Richie Into a hug. “He threw a punch at me… or two… and maybe a bottle... I don’t really remember it was just such a blur.” Richie mumbled, beginning to sway again. “Okay well then, um it looks like there’s a gash on your arm, you might need stitches-“ Richie cut Eddie off, “No, no stitches, I can’t go to the hospital they’ll call the cops.” Richie began to hyperventilate. “Okay, okay no hospitals.” Eddie reassured, “It doesn't look that deep anyways we can just patch it up with some bandages.” He gave his boyfriend a soft smile. 

After about an hour of plucking pieces of glass out of Richie’s skin and cleaning up blood, they had finally finished. “Okay all done.” Eddie said, putting the last bandaid on Richie’s arm. “Thank you.” Richie whispers. “Hey it’s all good, I’m your boyfriend I’m supposed to take care of you.” “Yeah but not like this Eddie, not after my dad fucking beats me up.” Richie’s head dropped, staring at his lap. “Well, I don’t care. You know I love you. I’ll help you.” Eddie pushed on Richie’s chin and placed a gentle kiss on his cracked lips. “I love you too.” 

“How about we go upstairs, I’ll get you a change of clothes?” Eddie asked, running a hand through Richie’s hair. “Mm yeah, sounds nice.” Richie replied, fiddling with his fingers. Eddie gently grabbed Richie’s formally bloodied hand and let him up the stairs to his room. 

After Richie got changed into a sweatshirt and basketball shorts he slipped under Eddie’s covers. The two tangled their legs together, desperate for closeness. “I’m glad you're okay, Rich.” Eddie whispered. Richie let out a small laugh. “Thanks again Ed’s, for everything.” Eddie simply pressed a kiss on Richie’s lips. 

  
  



End file.
